1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit, a projection apparatus, a projection method and a program medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As a projection apparatus, there is known a projection apparatus having a light source unit which includes an excitation light emission device which emits blue excitation light, a fluorescent plate having a fluorescent layer (fluorescence emission region) which converts the blue light into green light by the blue light being emitted toward the fluorescent layer from the excitation light emission device, a red light source device which emits red light, a blue light source device which emits blue light and a display element, such as a DMD, which projects an image on a screen by reflecting the green light, red light and blue light (for example, see JP 2011-095388).
However, there are cases where the fluorescent layer of the fluorescent plate is uneven. When blue light is emitted to such fluorescent layer of the fluorescent plate to be converted into green light, intensity of the green light temporally varies due to such unevenness. This also affects the projection image and causes flickering, for example.